falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Mariposa Militärbasis
|typ = militär |bild = Fo1 Military Base Townmap.png |loc = |marker = Militärbasis |teil von = Kernregion |kartedesc = Fallout: MBENT.MAP (surface) MBSTRG12.MAP (level 1 and 2) MBVATS12.MAP (level 3 and vats) Fallout 2: mbclose.map (surface) MBASE12.MAP (level 1 and 2) MBASE34.MAP (level 3 and 4) |fraktionen = U.S. Armee (Vorkrieg) The Unity (2102-2162) Enklave (2236-2237) Second generation super mutants (2241) |quests = Destroy the source of the Mutants Scout the northern wastes Convince the Elders to send help to Mariposa |fußzeile = 240px Mariposa's vats in 2162 |refid = |terminal = Vats Steuerungscomputer }} "Vats of Goo" (Fallout) "Underground Troubles" (Fallout 2) Die Mariposa Militärbasis war eine streng geheime Militärbasis der U.S. Regierung, gebaut um die Wissenschaft für das Forced Evolutionary Virus dort unterzubringen, die zuvor bei West Tek durchgeführt wurde, gelegen irgendwo im Bereich der unrechtsfähigen Gemeinschaft Mariposa in Kalifornien. Fallout Lage Mariposa Militärbasis liegt dreizehn Felder westlich der Vault 13. Fallout 2 Lage Mariposa Militärbasis liegt zehn Felder östlich und siebenundzwanzig Felder südlich von Arroyo. Hintergrund Vorkriegsgeschichte In den 2070er Jahren tobte der Krieg zwischen den USA und China immer noch. Alaska war zu Beginn der neuen Dekade noch nicht befreit und der Einsatz der neuen Powerrüstungen stand erst bevor. Da China ferner selbst seine beste Militärtechnik in den Kampf warf und auch vor dem Einsatz biologischer Waffen nicht zurückschreckte fiel diese Hemmschwelle letztlich auch in der US Armee. Ferner war das bisherige Biowaffenprojekt der USA in Salt Lake City fehlgeschlagen als chinesische Agenten Proben der neuen Pest stahlen und vor ihrer Ergreifung in den USA aussetzten. Ziel war es am Anfang tatsächlich wirksame Antiviren und Impfstoffe zu entwickeln. Andere Möglichkeiten für einen wirksamen Einsatz als Kriegswaffe ergab sich erst im Laufe der Entwicklung. Der größte Lieferant für Technologien und Waffen für die US-Streitkräfte, West-Tek, begann mit dem Aufbau einer eigenen Forschungsabteilung für die Biologische Kriegsführung. Im Hauptstandort von West-Tek im damaligen Kalifornien begannen die Arbeiten unter dem Titel PIP (Panimmunity Virus Projekt). Schnell ergaben Nebenwirkungen aus Tierversuchen enorme körperliche aber auch geistige Veränderungen an Versuchstieren. An diesen Versuchen war insbesondere das Militär sehr interessiert und das Projekt wurde auf die Modifizierung von Tieren und Pflanzen ausgeweitet. Letzteres wurde mangels Resultate bald wieder aufgegeben. Mit der Verstaatlichung von West-Tek trieb das Militär die Forschungen weiter voran und das Projekt wurde durch Major Barnett kontrolliert und beaufsichtigt. Unter seiner Regie wurde das Projekt in FEV (Forced Evolutinary Virus) umbenannt und war vor allem an Tierversuchen sehr interessiert. Ziel waren erhebliche Steigerungen der physischen und psysischen Eigenschaften. Da einerseits Versuchstiere vor ihrer geplanten Hinrichtung aus den West-Tek Laboren entkommen konnten, was die Sicherheitskräfte aufschreckte, und andererseits um endlich auch Versuche an Menschen durchführen zu können wurde der Bau einer eigenen US-Militäranlage in Auftrag gegeben. Vorausgegangen war ein Streit mir den bisherigen West-Tek Forschungsteam. Dieses bestand darauf, dass der FEV nicht für die Anwendung an Menschen vorgesehen ist und legten schriftlich in ihren letzten Forschungsberichten Protest gegen künftige Vorhaben ein. Daher wurde ihnen das Projekt letztlich entzogen. Der Bau von Mariposa begann im Oktober 2076 als bereits große Fortschritte in der FEV Forschung erzielt wurden. Nach Fertigstellung sämtlicher Bauarbeiten wurde das Projekt auf Befehl von Major Barnett am 7. Januar 2077 nach Mariposa verlegt. Künftig sollte die gesamte Forschung, Produktion und Erprobung dort konzentriert werden. Neben den wissenschaftlichen Personal waren in der Anlage auch Techniker zur Wartung und Instandhaltung sowie eine eigene Militäreinheit als Wachschutz untergebracht. Zusätzlich gehörte zu Mariposa ein eigener Zellentrakt wo die Versuchspersonen für das Projekt untergebracht waren. Die sogenannten "Freiwilligen" des Projektes waren verurteilte Strafgefangene aber auch politische Häftlinge welche zuvor spurlos aus dem öffentlichen Leben verschwunden waren. Hauptverantwortliche vor Ort waren die Wissenschaftler Leon von Felden als Leiter des Projektes und sein Stellvertreter Robert Anderson. Kommandant der Wachabteilung war Colonel Robert Speidel. In seiner Hochphase war Mariposa eine gigantische Anlage mit eigenen Laboren, Produktions- und Lagerräumen für riesige Mengen an FEV, Waffenkammern und Dienst- sowie Aufenthaltsräume für das militärische Personal, eigener Energieversorgung und großen Erprobungsbereichen. Die Experimente, insbesondere an Menschen, waren so streng geheim dass nicht einmal die als Wachen abgestellten Soldaten davon wussten. Geschichte Vor dem Krieg Nach dem Mariposa planmäßig gebaut und in Betrieb genommen wurde starteten auch die Experimente. Zum einen Tierversuche in dem es gelang grotesk entstellte und extrem gefährliche Mutationen hervor zu bringen. Diese sollten per Flugzeug über China abgeworfen werden und dort das alltägliche Leben der Zivilbevölkerung komplett lähmen. Beim Einmarsch von US Truppen sollte dann über ein spezielles Signal ein biologischer Schalter umgelegt werden und damit die Mutanten schnell töten. Wie weit die Forschungen hier waren ist nicht bekannt. Zum anderen Versuche an Menschen mit dem Ziel Supersoldaten zu erschaffen. Zwar konnten auch hier extrem starke Mutanten erschaffen werden dennoch lagen diese Ergebnisse weit hinter den Erwartungen zurück. Die Mutanten waren zwar körperlich sehr stark und widerstandsfähig. Sie waren aber auch extrem leicht reizbar, reagierten mit unglaublicher Wut bis an Wahnsinn heran und waren überdies nicht zu kontrollieren. Versuche diese Probleme zu beheben verschlissen zahlreiche Gefangene. Da sich trotz großer Mühen keine Erfolge einstellten wurde Valt Tec sogar mit einer eigenen Vault, Vault 87, mit eigenen Experimenten beauftragt. Der Bedarf an neuen Testpersonen wurde schließlich so groß dass sich die Versuche nicht mehr geheim halten ließen. Ereignisse zu Kriegszeiten Während der Einmarsch von US Truppen in China in vollen Gange war gingen die Forschungen am Supersoldatenprogramm mit unerbittlicher Härte weiter. Am 10. Oktober 2077 fanden Angehörige der Wacheinheiten schließlich die Wahrheit über die Geschehnisse in Mariposa heraus. Daraufhin kam es zur Meuterei der Soldaten. Roger Maxson stellte sich an die Spitze der Aufständischen. Colonel Speidel entging der Festnahme und unangenehmen Fragen in dem er sich in sein Büro einschloss und einen Nervenzusammenbruch vorgab. Nachdem die Soldaten bereits anfingen wahlos Angehörige des wissenschaftlichen Personals hinzurichten beschloss Maxson die Leute vorher zu verhören um das volle Ausmaß der Experimente zu begreifen. Der wichtigste Lieferant von Informationen dabei war der leitende Wissenschaftler Robert Anderson der die meisten Details lieferte. Nach dessen Hinrichtung am 13. Oktober 2077 waren damit die Forschungen am FEV Projekt endgültig gestoppt. Am 15. Oktober, nach erneut erfolgloser Verhandlung mit Speidel, wurde dessen Bürotür eingetreten. Speidel entschuldigte sich lediglich knapp bei seinen Männern und beging Selbstmord. Am 18. Oktober wurden die letzten Angehörigen des wissenschaftlichen Personals hingerichtet. Zwei Tage später erklärte Maxson sich, seine Einheit und den Stützpunkt Mariposa für unabhängig von der USA. Als am 22. Oktober die erwartete Reaktion von Behörden, Militär und Regierung immer noch ausblieb begann sich Maxson in seinen Tagebuch zu wundern. 24 Stunden später bekam er allerdings seine Antwort. Der Große Krieg, der nukleare Schlagabtausch, hatte begonnen und das Land verwüstet. Zu diesen Zeitpunkt waren führende Politiker und Militärs bereits seit Tagen untergetaucht. Nachdem man die Leichen der Hingerichteten am 27. Oktober noch begraben hatte verließen Maxson und seine Männer Mariposa. Der Stützpunkt wurde einfach zurückgelassen. Armee des Meisters Nachdem die Militärbasis durch Captain Roger Maxson und seinen Männern verlassen wurde stand der Stützpunkt die nächsten Jahre leer. Da niemand mehr vor Ort war um die Wartung und Instandhaltung durchzuführen begann in Mariposa der Verfall einzusetzen. Obwohl das Sicherheitssystem noch arbeitete wurde die Anlagen undicht und der FEV konnte ausbrechen. In der stählernen Bruderschaft mied man diesen Ort. Alle anderen Überlebenden ahnten nichts davon. Und so geriet Mariposa in Vergessenheit. In den Jahrzehnten nach dem Atomkrieg hatten die Überlebenden mit ihren ohnehin schon harten Alltag zu tun. Daher merkte niemand das Auftreten der ersten mutierten Tiere. Diese waren in die verwaisten Anlagen von Mariposa eingedrungen und infizierten sich dabei mit dem FEV. Die Folge waren Mutationen wie Maulwurfratten, RAD Scorpione und andere Kreaturen. Erst als die Zahl der mutierten Tiere überhand nahm und eine ernste Gefahr für die Menschen darstellten begann man sich auf die Suche nach der Ursache zu machen. Eine Gruppe bestehen aus Forschern bestehend aus Dr. Richard Grey als Feldforscher, Harold als Aufklärer und Fracine und Mark als Begleiter machten sich auf um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Harold wusste dabei das die Mutanten aus Mariposa kamen. Allerdings war es ihm allein nicht möglich tiefer in die Anlage einzudringen da das Sicherheitssystem immer noch aktiv war. Der Einstieg mit der gesamten Gruppe gelang dann am 23. Juni 2102. Die Expedition scheiterte allerdings. Die Schlagkraft des Sicherheitssystems wurde völlig unterschätzt. Fracine wurde von Roboterhirnen getötet. Mark schwer verwundet und nach Hause geschickt. Ob es ihm gelang wird nirgends berichtet. Nur Harold und Grey gelang bis zum zentralen Leitstand vorzustoßen. Dort wurde beide getrennt und erneut vom Sicherheitssystem attackiert. Beide wurden dabei vom FEV infiziert. Während es Harold noch gelang aus Mariposa heraus zu kommen wurde Grey in einen offenen Tank für FEV geworfen und schien ertrunken zu sein, Tatsächlich gelang es ihm erst viel später unter großen Anstrengungen heraus zu klettern und sich zurück in den Leitstand zu schleppen. In den nächsten Tagen mutierte Grey unter gewaltigen Schmerzen zu einer biologischen Masse die in der Lage war andere Lebewesen zu absorbieren und er wucherte über die elektrischen Steuergeräte und machte sie damit zu einem Teil von sich. Grey veränderte auch seine Persönlichkeit und bezeichnete sich von nun als Meister. In den folgenden Wochen und Monaten gelang es ihm Tiere aber auch Menschen in die Tiefen von Mariposa zu locken wo er sie einfing und mit dem FEV infizierte. Laut seinen eigenen Aufzeichnungen die der Meister nun führte hatte er das Verfahren zur gezielten Infizierung von Opfern ab dem Januar 2103 perfektioniert. Von nun erschuf er eine eigene Armee von Supermutanten. Dabei fand er auch heraus das Menschen welche bereits stark verstrahlt wurden einen großen Teil ihrer Intelligenz bei der Verwandlung einbüßen. Daher waren vor allem unverstrahlte Menschen für den Meister besonders interessant. Im Jahre 2130 wurde es auch aufgrund des harten Winters und der größer werdenden Angst der Menschen die wussten, dass ihre Mitmenschen unerklärlich verschwanden, schwieriger neue Probanden zu finden. Mit gezielten Überfällen auf Karawanen die dann völlig verschwanden wurden diese Probleme in den Jahren 20131-2135 gelöst. Mariposa selbst wurde unter Leitung des Meisters wieder komplett instand gesetzt und wieder voll in Betrieb genommen. Damit erreichte Mariposa noch einmal die Größe und auch Bedrohlichkeit seiner alten Tage. 2137 wurde mit 1 von 6 erfolgreich erschaffenen Supermutanten die Massenproduktion eingeleitet. Der Bedarf an neuen Material wurde riesig. Ebenso die Armee von Supermutanten die einerseits aus den Waffen- und Vorratskammern aus Mariposa versorgt wurden aber nun auch ausschwärmten um ihrerseits neue Ausrüstung zu finden. Ab 2052 wurde durch den Meister auch eine Sekte aus Weltungergangsjüngern auf dem Gelände angesiedelt um potenziellen menschlichen Opfern die Angst zu nehmen. Die Sekte unter Führung von Morpheus bekam eine eigene Kathedrale auf der Oberfläche von Maroposa. Mittlerweile wurden Sekte und Supermutantenarmee durch den Meister als "Unitiy" also Einheit hochstilisiert und als Zukunft der Menschheit gefeiert. Er stand kurz davor Kalifornien zu überrennen. Im Jahr 2162 kam das plötzliche Ende als es dem mysteriösen Vault Bewohner aus Vault 13 gelang sich Zugang zu Mariposa zu verschaffen und den Meister zu besiegen. Durch den dabei aktivierten Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus wurden große Teile von Mariposa schwer beschädigt und außer Betrieb gesetzt. Ein Großteil der Supermutanten fanden dabei ihr Ende. Die Kathedrale wurde dabei völlig zerstört. Mariposa war danach nicht mehr betriebsfähig und die Gefahren aus ihr galten als gebannt. thumb|240px|FEV Vats bei Mariposa 'Enklave Ausgrabung' Im Jahr 2236 landeten Soldaten der Enklave in Mariposa mit dem Auftrag Proben des FEV sicherzustellen. Da Anlage durch den mysteriösen Vaultbewohner während der Ereignisse in Fallout 1 stark beschädigt wurde mussten Teile der Anlage er mühsam wieder ausgegraben und freigeräumt werden. Dazu wurden Menschen aus der Umgebung entführt und zwangsweise zur Arbeit gepresst. Die Sklaven, die die Basis ausgruben, wurden mit dem FEV infiziert und verwandelten sich in Supermutanten. Allerdings wurden auch die für die Enklave wichtigen Proben gesichert. Das dabei die 2. große Generation der Supermutanten entstand nahm man bereitwillig hin. 2237 zogen sich die meisten Enklave Einheiten fluchtartig aus Mariposa zurück nachdem das Ausmaß der FEV Mutationen unter den Sklaven erfasst wurde. Zurück blieben lediglich einige wenige Soldaten welche die Supermutanten ausschalten sollten. Diese waren ihrer Aufgabe aber nicht gewachsen. Die Enklave zog sich daraufhin endgültig zurück und versiegelte den Eingang. Verbleib Nachdem in den Ereignissen von Fallout 2 erneut in Mariposa gekämpft wurde sind große Teile der Anlage völlig zerstört. Da Mariposa tief unter der Erde liegt ist es nicht ausgeschlossen dass es immer noch halbwegs intakte Bereiche gibt. Ab 2241 gilt Mariposa nur noch als eine Ruine deren untere Ebenen durch Leckagen des FEV verseucht sind. In den unteren Bereichen sind außerdem immer noch eingesperrt in den halb zerstörten Ebenen die Überreste der einst schrecklich mutierten Arbeiter der Enklave. Aufbau 'Oberfläche' : Fläche: 30000 sq ft Der Komplex befindet sich in der Nähe eines Berges. An der Oberfläche befinden sich einige Klimaanlagen. Stützpunkt Ebene 1 : Fläche: 40000 sq ft Auf dieser Ebene befindet sich eine Kaserne. Es befindet sich außerdem der Hauptrechner auf dieser Ebene, der die Kraftfelder und Roboter steuert. Stützpunkt Ebene 2 : Fläche: 60000 sq ft Auf dieser Ebene befindet sich eine Waffenkammer und die Wohnquartiere der Soldaten. Es gibt außerdem eine gut ausgerüstete Krankenstation. Stützpunkt Ebene 3 : Fläche: 80000 sq ft In dieser Ebene befinden sich zwei Aufzüge und ein Militärgefängnis. Ein Aufzug bringt die Gefangenen zu den FEV Bottichen und durch den anderen kann man zum Büro des Kommandanten gelangen. Stützpunkt Ebene 4 : Fläche: 60000 sq ft Diese Ebene ist in zwei Abschnitte eingeteilt. In einem Abschnitt befindet sich der Kontrollraum, das Büro des Kommandanten und einige Wohnquartiere für Wissenschaftler. In dem anderen Abschnitt befinden sich die FEV Bottiche. Es gibt außerdem eine Konsole, mit der die Basis eine Selbstzerstörung einleiten kann. Galerie Fo1 Mariposabasebackground.png Mariposa Base hidden lifeforms.jpg Fo2 Mariposa Entrance interiors.jpg Fallout Fo1 Mariposa Surface.png FO1 Mariposa ruins.png Fo1 Mariposa Stronghold 1.png Fo1 Mariposa Stronghold 2.png Fo1 Mariposa Vats 1.png Fo1 Mariposa Vats 2.png Fallout 2 Fo2 Mariposa Entrance.png Fo2 Mariposa Level 4.png Fo2 Mariposa Level 3.png Fo2 Mariposa Level 2.png Fo2 Mariposa Level 1.png Сoncept art Vats concept.jpg|Concept art Anthony Postma Vats 3.jpg PrisonerRack.jpg en:Mariposa Military Base es:Base Militar Mariposa fr:Base militaire de Mariposa ja:Mariposa Military Base pl:Baza Wojskowa Mariposa pt:Mariposa Military Base ru:Военная база Марипоза uk:Військова база Маріпоза zh:玛丽博萨军事基地 Kategorie:Militär- und Forschungseinrichtungen Kategorie:Fallout Orte Kategorie:Fallout 2 Orte Kategorie:Fallout Bible Orte